Chaos Dragon Garv
Chaos Dragon Garv is one of the five Mazoku Lords created by the Ma-o, Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and one of the main antagonists of Slayers NEXT, who is manipulated and ultimately killed by the primary antagonist Hellmaster Phibrizzo. He is voiced by Jouji Nakata in the original Japanese version and by Dan Green in the dub by Central Park Media. As Garv was sealed in a human body thousand years ago, he betrayed the other Mazoku Lords and set out to take over the world that they want to destroy. Garv's main servants are his priest, Raltark and his genera is Rarshart, the two high-ranking mazokus he spawned shortly after his own creation. (That do not appear in the anime.) Despite being a traitor to the Mazoku, he still controls many lesser ones. Apperance Since Garv is a Mazoku a genderless demonic spiritual entity he does not possess a true physical form. As he resides in the Astral Plane of existence he must create an earthly avatar in order to interact and represent himself in the Physical Plane. Much like his elder sibling Phibrizzo he can shapeshift and perfectly imitate his earthly avatar in any aspect in order to imitate any lifeform perfectly. He appears mostly in his human form though there are few rare glimpses of his beast form, which is a form close to but mostly not equivalent to his true form on the astral side. In Garvs case his beast form would be that of an enormous crimson red dragon with three heads. His human form is that of large, muscular man with a strong build and long crimson red hair tied near the end of it. He wears a long, flowing trench coat and carries a long broad sword. 'Creation and Background' Chaos Dragon Garv along with his other fellow Mazoku Lords were created some time during the Shinma War, the great conflict between the Dragon God Flare Dragon Ceifeed and The Ma-o Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. The war began at the moment of the world's creation and concluded at approximately 5000 years before the start of the Slayers series. At the War's end the Dragon God Ceifeed had split Shabranigdo into seven individual pieces which were scatteres into human bodies. However this act had drained Ceifeed of all his strength and he sank into the Sea Of Chaos, however before he did he created four Dragon Kings in order for them to rule the other shinzoku (dragon kind) in his place and to maintain peace in the world. These Dragon Kings were Aqualord Ragradia, Firelord Vrabazard, Airlord Valwin, and Earthlord Rangort. Likewise Shabranigdo created 5 Mazoku Lords to rule in his absence. Theses lords are Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Chaos Dragon Garv, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, Sea Queen Deep Sea Dolphin and Supreme King Dynast Grausherra.' ' Around thousand years before the start of the series, Hellmaster Phibrizzo had ignited the Koma War (the War of the Monster's Fall in english) in order to resurrect a piece of Shabranigdo which lied in one of the Five Wise Men Of The Age, Lei Magnus as well as to destroy Aqualord Ragradia. In both campaigns he was partially successful in that although he did awaken athe piece of Shabranigdo it was ultimately sealed in an impenatrable block of ice in the far north forever. Also although Aqualord was indeed destroyed during his battle against Garv and Shabranigdo, before he died he managed to wound Garv and seal him into a human soul.' '''He hoped Garv's power would slowly diminish after being born over and over again, however the exact opposite happened, he became stronger with each rebirth. Shortly after the Koma War ended, a rather surprising conflict between Garv and the other Mazoku Lords erupted. The reasons for Garvs betrayal are unclear: Some assume that with his increased powers, he tried to force additional liberties from the others, although the possibility that Garv was foolish enough to think that he could achieve complete independance also cannot be ruled out entirely.' (It must be noted as well that the lords probably also jumped on the first opportunity they had to mark him as a traitor for obvious reasons.) Others theorize that with Garv locked into a human form, his mentality became more and more human-like. '''Since the ultimate goal of the mazoku is to destroy all things in existence, this conficted with Garv's new human mentality and his betrayal of the mazoku race stems from his instinct to survive. Personality Garv seems to love war the most out of all the other Mazoku Lords. (With the possible exception of Dynast Grausherra.) He has a wild, bloodthirsty, and extremely violent personality. Like all Mazokus, he loves spreading destruction and chaos throughout the world and he feeds on the negative feelings like pain, fear and hatred. He has been shown to be extremely ruthless and determined to thwart Phibrizzo's and the other Mazoku Lords' plans to destroy the world. He also seems to love to fight no matter what the danger is. An example of this would be when his battle with Lina Inverse who was using the Laguna Blade (Ragna Blade) against him. Garv came charging at her stating "Thats it ,come on" despite knowing the fact that the spell draws upon the power of the Lord Of Nightmares and is potent enough to destroy him. Garv plans to destroy every piece of Shabranigdo one by one, beginning with Lei Magnus who is still trapped in ice, and possibly take over the Mazoku race himself and wanted total control. What is sure is that he wants to rule the entire world. To do so, he has his Mazoku servants strike a deal with many rulers and nobles all over the world, so that they would serve as puppet kings, while Garv and his servants would wield the real political power. This shows that Garv seems to have a very power hungry personality similar to that of the Machiavellian archetype. He is fairly intelligent though he was unaware of Phibrizzo's plans before it was too late. Role In Slayers Next Before the start of Slayers Next, Garv's servants who were spying on Hellmaster Phibrizzo told him that the elder Mazoku Lord planned something against him which involved using the serie's primary protagonist, the sorceress Lina Inverse. Determined to thwart this plan, Garv resolved to kill Lina. He ordered all the mazokus under his command to track her down and to destroy her before Phibrizzo could enact his plan. Little did he knew that by doing so he fell right into Phibrizzo's snare. Actually, Garv's servant only learned this (false) information because the cunning Hellmaster wanted them to. In fact, Phibrizzo wanted to use the threat that Garv posed upon her life to force Lina to cast the Giga Slave: a spell of absolute devastation that used the power of the Lord of Nightmares, the creator of the universe, which Phibrizzo could use to destroy the world. Phibrizzo borrowed Xellos, the main servant of his "sister" Zelas Metalium and the strongest high-ranking mazoku in the world, second only to the Mazoku Lords themselves. He ordered Xellos to pose as a "trickster priest" in order to watch over Lina and her friends, protecting them against the mazokus that Garv sends after her and guiding her to the Claire Bible, the source of every knowledge in the world, so that Lina would learn to fully master the Giga Slave spell. All of this slowly but surely, not to raise any suspicion. As Lina and her friends were trying to find the Claire Bible, they soon discovered that Garv was attempting to expand his power in the the world in places like Atlas City and even Saillune. As they foiled the Demon Lord's plan's they also discovered that he was after Lina as he believed that Hellmaster had something planned that involved her. Despite not knowing what Hellmaster's plan's were Garv knew that he had to foil them no matter what he did. As Lina and her friends came to terms with the events taking place, Xellos finally revealed the location of a complete manuscript of the Claire Bible which resides at the Temple Of Sand, an ancient temple that lies on top of a hill. The Temple Of Sand houses pocket dimension that has a desert terrain inside from which Lina and the others enter. As they enter the dimension they came across a seemingly infinite number of lithographs, which is the complete Claire Bible manscript. However although it is a complete manuscript of the Claire Bible it was recorded in code and it seemed quite difficult to translate the text. Since it was written in an unknown code it may be impossible to translate. Even if one were to translate it, it could take a lifetime to find the right lithograph that contains the desired information. As Lina and her friends despair they come across an elderly woman known as Auntie Aqua. Auntie Aqua is the guardian of the manuscript and she agrees to help Lina and her friends find the information they need to defeat Garv. Auntie Aqua saids the trip will take three days and three nights to find the lithograph containing the information they seek. Once the party gathered three days and nights worth of food they set of for the lithograph. When nighttime came and the others were resting Auntie led Lina to a specific tablet which should her what would happen if she miscast the Giga Slave. The tablet showed Lina,her friends, and the entire universe being completely destroyed. This convinced her not to use the Giga Slave unless there was absolutely no other way. At this point Garv's servant Seigram The Formless attacked Lina and Auntie. Around this time Xellos appeared to fight Seigram but instead Garv himself appeared on the battlefield. he appeared himself because since he was in a different dimension Hellmaster and the others wouldn't see it. Soon a battle erupted between Garv, Seigram, Xellos, and Lina and her party. Xellos faced Garv to prevent him from going after Lina. However although Xellos is one of the strongest Mazoku to exist he was no match for Garv's power as he is one of five Demon Lords, each one infinitely more powerful than Xellos. Meanwhile Lina and her party faced Seigram, who proved to be nearly impossible to defeat as he was granted a certain amount of Garv's power by Garv. Even Lina's Dragon slave had no effect on him. Meanwhile Garv easily beat Xellos and demanded to know what Hellmasters plans were to which Xellos responded by saying "Now that is a secret", and teleporting to Lina and the others. Once the group was together again Garv soon found them and was preparing for another fight when Martina, a crazy monster worshipping princess who wants revenge against Lina for destroying her kingdom of Zoana and she's in love with Xellos. She came up to Garv not caring who he was and challenged him with an amulet of the non-existent monster Zoalmelgustar. Garv had risen up and was about to kill Martina when his attack was strangely blocked back by her amulet. This was because Auntie had secretly placed an enchantment on it. Lina told everyone to run and use Martinaas a shield to block Garv's attacks. Seigram chased the group but soon withdrew his pursuit as Garv was preparing to unleash an enormous sphere of swirling energy.In order to protect the group Auntie Aqua revealed her true identity as the reaming memories and power of the deceased Dragon King AquaLord Ragradia. As Auntie teleported Lina, Xellos, Martina. Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry out of the dimension she told them to head for the range of mountains, the Kataart Mountains where the true Claire Bible is located. In the range of mountains, there is a mountain called Dragons Peak which is inhabited by numerous dragons and is where the true Claire Bible is. Unfortunately for the group they can't find a path to the mountains as the area around it is an endless maze. They dare not risk flying as Garv could spot them easily. Also no one has the courage to lead them as the mountains are said to be filled with demons. As the ponder there predicament they come across a young pickpocket who tries and steals some of Linas money. He was caught and made to rub Lina's shoulder's. He asks what they're doing in that town, and they reply that they're searching for the Dragon's Peak. He says he knows where it is. Lina goes ecstatic. Minutes later, the boy finds himself several gold coins richer, and the party finds itself on the way to Dragon's Peak. Supposedly there's Gold Dragons, Black Dragons, all kinds of dragons here, as well as the 300-year-old Clair-Bible. The boy starts following the group, after a few minutes, until Martina corners him, asking if he's seen Lina's group. The boy won't talk right away, so she notes the gold in his hand and tries desperately to find a bribe. Unable to find one, she collapses into a pitiful ball of self-pity, and the boy finds himself patting her shoulder to console her. As they arrive at Dragon's Peak they encounter a golden dragon known as Milgasia who was alive during the Koma War. Milgasia then leads the group to a dimensional warp which contain's the true Claire Bible. In the indentation, Milgasia extends his hand to Lina, and asks her to come with him. She asks, "Where?" which prompts Milgasia to motion to the mountain wall. Milgasia begins to form a portal. The others (Gourry, Amelia, Xelloss, and Zelgadiss) say for her to go on, and that they'll wait for her, but just before Lina and Milgasia enter it, they get attacked! Seigram reappears, raining down attacks, which are deflected as Amelia casts a Valis Wall spell. Zelgadiss charges his sword with the Astral Vine, and he and Gourry attack Seigram as well. Lina and Milgasia enter the portal, and are spotted by Martina and the boy who run up! Martina sets the boy down and dashes after them, grabbing Lina's ankle! Lina and Martina get led through the portal, searching for the true Clair-Bible, while Seigram and Xelloss have a midair Mazoku-style firefight in the background. Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Dark Lord Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Pawns